


iridescence

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: DIGITAL FANBOOK [1]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Pictorial, fanbook
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Kita akan tetap saling menemukan meski kita melompat ke dalam kenyataan yang berbeda.—Minho/Soojung various AUs.





	1. cover

 

 

 

#  i r i d e s c e n c e

 

 

####  minho x krystal

 

 

digital fanbook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

**disclaimer** :

 

penulis mengklaim bahwa tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang didapatkan dari pembuatan _digital fanbook_ ini. seluruh grup adalah label milik SM Entertainment, gambar-gambar yang digunakan bukanlah properti milik penulis, dan artis-artis yang terlibat adalah individu mereka masing-masing tanpa kaitan apa-apa dengan cerita yang dituliskan. kisah-kisah yang dituliskan adalah fiksi belaka.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. raspite

 

 

## p a r t   1

 

 

##### [ raspite ]

  

  _liveliness of love is like a movie;_  
_at some point we're getting high,_  
_crying,_  
_laughing,_  
_fighting._  
_but, after all, it's a wholesome journey._

 

 

* * *

 

"someday, i will find you." 

"you know where to find me. your heart, intuition, never lie."

 

* * *

  

"i told you to give up." 

"that easily? remember who first taught me about believing in myself? you're not gonna take me down."

 

* * *

 

  

 "i am not going to stop running." 

“so am i."

 

* * *

 

 "this is the path we choose. we should run and run and run."

 "what if this is forever?"

 

* * *

 

"so you think you are capable?"

"in competing with you while loving you too much? i'm the queen of it."


	3. benitoite

 

 

## p a r t   2

 

 

##### [ benitoite ]

  

  _we are writing on the same page,_  
_but why are the love words are too hard to say?_

 

 

* * *

 

"when the world turns their back on you, you know where to turn your head." 

"i dare you to say it to the world."

 

* * *

  

"i told you to give up." 

"that easily? remember who first taught me about believing in myself? you're not gonna take me down."

 

* * *

 

 "i saw you in strangers’ face, in a foreign land, in the city we once dreamed of." 

"we are a thousand miles apart. bricks and building, rock on top, strangers, lovely sky and warm square, they are still about us."

 

* * *

 

 "i miss how the city light dances in your face."

 "i miss how you become a silhouette in the blinding light of the city."

 

* * *

 

"i saw in your eyes and i find a depth black."

"show me the white of your heart first."


	4. ilvaite

 

 

## p a r t   3

 

 

##### [ ilvaite ]

  

  _hey, do you know which color of the city resembles our love?_

 

 

* * *

 

"maybe the fault is in me." 

"when i close my eyes, i see you in the light. again, and again."

 

* * *

  

"fiery is red, just like your lips, does your bravery match?" 

"depends on how many times you set me ablaze, my dear."

 

* * *

 

 "when the leaves touch your cheek, they better trace what words my lips left; so they'll be taught new poetry the nature needs." 

"king of words, do you know the nature sings our song everyday?"

 

* * *

 

 "in this world of dull gray, we'll create our own color."

 "i want to see your bravery of bursting colors in this world of dichotomic stereotype."

 

* * *

 

"it would not be the strangest prettiest city without you."

"but, darling, the stage is not only ours tonight. the dance floor isn’t meant for us only."

 

* * *

 

"let me tell you one experience, about the secret garden; warm light, warm soil, flowers and fruits, dews blinking at you.

"take me there."

"you. you are them."

**Author's Note:**

> credit:  
> pictures were taken from various sources:  
> magazine pictorials (elle, harper bazaar, etc. via fyeahkoreanphotoshoot@tumblr)  
> fan photos (krystal.soo, ediblemomo)  
> promotional photos (player, the wolf brigade, etc.)  
> shinee’s official social media  
> krystal’s instagram  
> and others.
> 
> hereby the author claim that they do not own the pictures used in this fanwork. no profits are gained in the making.


End file.
